Smoking Makes Everyone Cry
by Misakami
Summary: Mello didn't get along with anyone. Matt didn't enjoy his roomate. So why does the smoking matter so much to the two's relationship? And what happens when an injury promises new love? Mello/Matt Matt/Mello MattxMello MelloxMatt fluff lemon to come Please!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, or any of it's other trademarks, characters, blah blah blah. Enjoy!

**This sucks, because I had this entire story done in one night, and then i went to save it but it was gone... It was so sad i almost cried...

Matt walked slowly down the hall, dragging his feet and wishing he didn't have to go to his room... He missed the fresh air of the front yard, and his cigarettes... But his roomate would never let him smoke in the room. Just one of his many rules. All he ever did was complain about him, that he reeked of smoke, and he was to loud. Well Matt didn't exactly enjoy Mello's company either. Mello was arrogant and emotional to the extreme, and Matt had to be extremely careful not to set him off. Just one little thing could be the difference of a black eye, or a night of awkward silence. He constantly ate chocolate and he snored, loudly. When Matt had confronted him about it, he'd gotten away with a bloody nose. But that was normal, and Matt had grown used to it.

He turned the last twisting corner and bit his lip before clicking open the shiny red door that proudly proclaimed **Mello's Room. **Scrawled messily beneath the plaque on a torn sheet of note book paper read: _and Matt's._ He took a quick look around, then removed his vest, making sure to hand it on _his _side of the coat rack. He held his breath and then glanced over to the bottom of their shared bunk bed. Mello was on his back, snoozing gently and peacefully, a crumpled chocolate wrapper in his limp hand. His soft blond hair splayed out beautifully on the dark green blanket, creating what Matt thought was a nice contrast. You know what else was a nice contrast? Mello's black shirt was halfway up his flat stomach, and the milky white of his skin made the fabric appear darker.

Shaking his head to clear it, he tiptoed to the ladder and climbed up onto his bed. He reached a hand under his pillow, withdrawing his game boy. With a soft beep he turned it on and he held his breath nervously. There was a soft creek of the bed springs beneath him and he sighed, then froze as the Pokemon theme song blared loudly in their silent room. He hurriedly tried to turn down the volume, but his hands fumbled and he just waited it out...

"..... Turn it off Matt..." He winced and obeyed, switching it off and jamming it back under his pillow. He heard Mello's position adjust on the bed and he swung his head down to look at him. He was on his stomach now and he saw a soft curve of Mello's back, arching off the blanket. He smiled and then winced as his reddish hair swung into his face, covering his goggles. Sighing, he pushed himself back up and put his arms behind his head, losing his eyes. He thought about Mello, and how stubborn he was. They had never seen eye to eye, but Matt knew better that to test him...

Suddenly he felt himself blacking out and he grew dizzy, the corner of his vision going fuzzy. He needed a smoke, now... He turned his head slightly to look out the window, but it was growing dark, the shadows of the trees were slowly fading away. Curfew had begun, and he couldn't leave...

"Mel-...Mello...?" he breathed, and he heard a soft noise of attention from beneath him. That's all you ever got with him, when you were lucky. He tried to say something, but he'd lost his voice, and then he was falling, careening slowly towards the floor beneath them and he seemed to take forever to fall, and he finally hit it with a dull _thwak!_

Mello had always liked Matt. Well, not really, but he was the one person at Wammy's House that pissed him off the least. He was careful around Matt, because he didn't wanna scare him. He didn't want Matt to be afraid of him, like all the other kids. When they had been younger, Mello had instilled fear in all the others, to protect himself, except Matt. Matt had come to Wammy's House a year after Mello, and they'd been assigned to room together, (something Mello hadn't been very happy about.) Matt was a cautious and shy child, quiet and sensitive to Mello. He knew what to say and what not to, which Mello liked about him. Although Matt had never found out, Mello used to beat up kids that would pick on Matt. He was a good kid in Mello's opinion...

"Stay down, don't move." Matt heard faintly the voice of Mello, but it sounded far away and echoey. He felt soft sheets caress his bare arms and he winced, trying to open his eyes. They hurt to badly and he shivered. He flitted in and out of consciousness, listening to a frail voice argue with an impatient and defiant one. He was then engulfed in blackness again and he succumbed to it, not waking up again for what seemed like ages...

He blinked his eyes open and winced as a drop of water ran into the corner of one of them. There was a wet washcloth on his forehead and he wondered why. The room was dark now, the lights were off in all the lamps. He shivered and tried to sit up but strong arms pressed him down firmly onto the soft sheets. He opened his eyes again and winced, not recognizing things properly without the red tinted hue he saw through his goggles. Who'd taken them off?!

Turning slightly on the mattress he saw the open window, through which moonlight flitted and pooled onto the carpet. He shivered at the slight breeze coming through it, rustling the curtains and making him cold. His chest stung and he looked down, just in time to see Mello drip water onto it, cascading off his fingertips. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, pressing his cold fingers against Matt's hot cheek. His skin was a chilly blue color through the moonlight and Matt winced, wondering why his shirt was off and his chest was wet.

"Roger said you would get a fever throughout the night." Mello said quietly, and Matt was thankful for the explanation. He felt him drip more water onto his chest and he shivered as a gust of wind made his skin sting. He tried to sit up again but Mello wouldn't have it, pushing him back down. He glared at him a moment, his dark red hair plastered to his forehead and dripping down his face. Mello sighed softly and turned away from him.

"Why'd you roll off your bunk?" Matt blinked, his mand still a little fuzzy. He remembered vaguely the need for cigarettes and he blushed.

"I needed to smoke. I... I get dizzy sometimes when I don't..." He mumbled, and Mello's fists clenched on the chocolate bar clutched in his hands.

"Matt, how many times am I gonna have to tell you God dammit!! That shit is gonna be the end of you, you hear me?! For Christs sake, please stop!! It's gonna kill you!" Mello said loudly, and Matt winced like a child being scolded. He hung his head in shame and Mello's gaze softened slightly. He reached up and took the wash cloth from his forehead, wringing it out onto Matt's chest and making him shudder. A few lonely trails of water dripped gilded down his boxers but Mello didn't notice. He had stood up and walked over to the window, holding the cloth up so it could catch the freezing air.

"I... I'm sorry Mello..." Matt whispered, and he felt hot tears in his eyes. That was the closest Mello had ever come to admitting he cared about Matt. All this time he'd pretended the smoke was bothering him, when in truth, it was Matt getting hurt by the cancer sticks that was pissing him off... He adjusted slightly to a sitting position, propping himself on his elbows and gazing at Mello's beautiful frame, shillouetted outside the moonlit window. His hair ruffles slightly in the breeze and Matt closed his eyes, the water on his body stinging again.

Mello came back and draped the cloth over Matt's entire face, elicting a tiny choked sob from the redheaded boy. Mello frowned, furrowing his brow. It... Sounded like Matt was crying...

"Matt? Are you okay?" he asked softly, and Matt's body shook with trapped emotion. He was thankful the washcloth was covering his face... He didn't want Mello to see him like this. He hadn't cried in front of anyone since his parents had passed away...

Matt felt something press against his lips through the cloth and he blinked, tasting chocolate and something bitter he couldn't explain. Mello tasted tears and regret from him, as he kissed Matt through the fabric. A few seconds later the cloth had slipped down onto Matt's chest, and they broke apart from their almost lip-lock. Matt had his eyes closed, lips pressed tight together, as though wanting to keep Mello's kiss inside him. Mello was gazing at the redhead, lips trembling with the need to tongue him. He tilted his chin up and kissed him once, softly on the mouth.

"Matt, look at me..." he said quietly, and his eyes opened slowly, red from the crying. He didn't say anything, just waited for Mello to say that he'd slipped, or that his lips were hot and he wanted to cool them down, or some other excuse that was worthy of him. None came, and soon Matt felt his face grow hot, and he looked away from the blonde's gaze. Mello sighed and backed away from Matt slowly, turning and going back to the window. He rested his head on the top of the sill, looking out at the black trees, shadowed on the cold lawn in a dark gray. He wished he could be out there, sitting on the dewy grass, away from his roomate and his feelings. Matt was watching him with a broken heart in need of mending. He wanted to say something, but nothing came to mind... Minutes passed in silence, neither of the two boys saying anything. They were reluctantly consumed in their thoughts, a vicious circle of depression twisting through the fragile spiderweb of their minds and turning the moment before into nothing but a frosty memory of thread, as delicate as the web itself.

"Matt?"

Matt's head snapped up, for yes he had put it in his hands. His eyes swiveled over to the window, which Mello was still gazing out of in such concentration that the speech couldn't have come from him. He sighed softly and turned to look at the door, slightly ajar. A little white head was peering in, sleepy eyes rubbed by a cute little fist. He carried a transformer in one dangling arm, a blanket draped around his shoulders.

"Yeah Near?" Matt said dully, standing up shakily. He looked down at the boy, who was swaying on his feet.

"I want a bedtime story..." replied little Near, and Matt sighed. Near always had nightmares, and Matt was the only one who could put up with the strange boy... So of course it would be Matt who had to take care of him.

"Okay..." Matt said, guiding Near out of the room, a hand on his slender shoulder. He threw a glance back at Mello, who was still looking out the window, not having moved. Matt sighed again and bit his lip.

He took Near to bed. Instead of Mello...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or any of it's trademarks, characters, blah blah blah. Enjoy!! Please review, I allow anonymous ones too, so please please do it!! The more reviews, the faster I update!! Ohhhh, and I won't update this until I hit twenty reviews...**

Matt walked slowly back to the bedroom, sighing softly. He felt nervous and he wrung his hands compulsively. He paused outside the door, closing his eyes and taking a deep couldn't hear anything on the other side of the door and he slowly pushed it open. Mello was nowhere to be seen in the dark room and his heart sunk to the pit of his stomach. Sighing, he walked over to the bed, climbing the ladder and flopping own onto his mattress. But his mattress felt soft and shapely beneath him and he suddenly felt himself falling from the bunk for the second time that night. He hit the floor and whimpered as Mello landed catlike in a crouch beside him. Matt blinked wearily at him, head throbbing again.

"You okay?"Mello extended a hand to help him up, but Matt ignored it.

"I'm fine... What were you doing on my bunk?" he grumbled, and he pushed himself up onto his feet. Mello was watching him intently, and Matt blushed under his gaze.

"It... Playing your game boy." He said lazily, and Matt cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. He hadn't heard any of the cheesy Pokemon songs, nor had he seen the electric light reflecting on the ceiling. Mello was lying. He'd recognize it anywhere, the way he placed his hand high up on his slender waist and didn't meet his eyes. He'd seen the familiar position used on Roger time and time again when Mello would ease his way out of trouble. He was lying for sure, but... why?

"Oh..." Matt replied softly, and he looked down at the floor. Mello watched him for a minute as the two boys stood there, not saying a thing. Then Matt broke the silence.

"Where're my goggles?" he asked quietly, and Mello jumped on the opportunity to continue conversation. He turned around and snatched Matt's goggles from on top of his pillow, turning and tossing them to him. Matt fumbled and caught them clumsily before strapping them on. He mumbled an awkward thank you, and he turned to the ladder. Mello caught his arm just as he grasped the first cool steel bar...

"Matt... C-can we talk for a sec?" he asked worriedly, and Matt shrugged, looking at him with cautious eyes. Mello sighed softly and and placed a hand under Matt's chin, tilting it up and looking deep into his gold eyes.

"Do you hate me Matt?" he whispered, and Matt froze, not sure what he was supposed to say. He winced and then straightened his shoulders, looking at him the most defiant way he could.

"No Mello, I don't hate you..." he said quietly, and Mello nodded, not really satisfied with his answer. So he lowered his face to Matt's, pressing his lips to the boys cheek and running them slowly along the length of his slender jawline. Matt shuddered and bit his lip, body shaking slightly. Mello's hand found his way to the copper, tussled hair and ran his fingers through it, making Matt close his eyes and snake his arms around Mello's waist, pulling him against his chest.

"Matty..." the blonde whispered, and Matt buried his face in his shoulder, breathing in his warm chocolatey scent. His felt Mello's hand press into the small of his back and he gasped, looking up at him weakly as he arched his body into him.

"Mm... M-uh-Mello..." Matt breathed, and he pushed away the blonde, who was looking at him with nothing but interest.

"C-could we just... Talk?" he breathed, and Mello nodded as he sat down on the bottom bunk, the redhead imitating him. Mello pulled him into his lap and Matt held his breath for a moment, nervous and pleased all the same. With a gentle tug, the blonde released him and Matt untangled his arms from the secure spot on his waist.

"So... you wanted to talk, correct?" Mello said, humor playing at the edges of his tone. Matt nodded and twisted his hands in his lap, sighing with nerves. Then he met the bombshell's gaze and his fear melted.

"Mello, I-... you know I like you...-" Mello looked genuinely surprised at this, but Trooper-Matty plowed on.

"When we were little... I though you were just the coolest thing... You were so tough and... strong..." Matt's cheeks grew hot and flustered, something Mello thought intriguingly attractive. His hand somehow slipped into Matt's gloved one and gave it a faint squeeze.

"Don't try to explain..." Mello said quietly, and Matt looked up at him with thankfulness brimming out his eyes. The blonde leaned forward slightly until his lips met with Matt's tender, cautious ones, meshing the two together into a hot kiss. Matt kept his lips tightly sealed, much to Mello's displeasure as he lapped at the delicious lower one, requesting entrance. Matt slowly loosened up and parted his lips, into which the blonde's tongue explored lavishly. Matt let out a soft groan as he was pushed back onto the bed, sexy blonde climbing carefully on top of him, hands snaking their way up the striped tee-shirt and pressing on his chest. Matt turned his head to one side, breaking the kiss to catch his breath. Mello was hardly panting, but his cheeks were red and alive...

"Matty..." Mello whispered, as he tilted the boys head back up, scooping him into another wet kiss. Their bodies moved against one anothers', gradually getting hotter as their clothes became bothersome. Matt whimpered as Mello pulled away, but groaned when his shirt was tossed carelessly onto the floor. He wasn't sure how far he would go, but he was momentarily caught up again in another of Mello's blinding kisses. Mello had his legs on either side of the redheads hips, their erections grinding against each other with every rock of their bodies...

Finally Mello couldn't hold back any longer, one hand pressed against Matt's pale stomach as the other fumbled with his belt. Matt's eyes flew open and he shuddered, pulling back from the hot boy on top of him. Mello stopped trying to get into his pants, only to reach up and carefully remove the redheads goggles. He hesitated, then looked down at Matt seriously.

"Are you a virgin Matt...?" He whispered, planting another kiss on his neck. Matt's eyes closed and then opened as he nodded.

"Are... are you?" He countered, and Mello shook his head regretfully as he fingered the boy's muscular shoulders.

"But if I was, I would give myself to you..." he whispered, and Matt nodded weakly. His heart felt sore and he wanted to ask how he'd lost it, but he didn't dare... Then Mello bit his lip, holding in what he really wanted to say. Matt recognized his expression and stroked a finger down the blonde's flushed cheek.

"Tell me what your thinking Mel..." he whispered, and he closed his eyes at Matt's touch.

"Would you let me take it from you?" Mello breathed, and Matt's heart felt as though it was plummeting down into the bottom of his stomach. He bit his lip and thought a moment.

"Not yet... but soon..." He whispered, and Mello nodded his understanding, kissing him again. Matt closed his eyes and put his arms gently around the blonde as they fell asleep, breathing slowly returning to normal and the desire in their teenage hearts growing even more...


End file.
